


Let Me Love You

by Merit



Category: DCU
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merit/pseuds/Merit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Love You

They met in the city. Kon smiled at Tim and Tim ducked his head, actually blushing. Tim was wearing a full skirted dress that ended half way down his thigh. When the wind was strong, or when Tim leaned down, the fabric would shift, showing a gap of flesh where his stockings were held up by garters. The first time Kon had seen it his mouth had gone dry and he had to clear his throat several times before he could speak again. Tim had only looked on in amusement, running a hand down the brocaded fabric of his skirt with something like pride.

“May I?” Kon asked, holding out his hand. Tim nodded and their fingers threaded together. Tim gave him a quick squeeze. Tim knew Gotham better than Kon and weaved expertly through the crowds, leading them to a tiny Italian place. It was still early, so the waitress led them to a tiny table near the rear with a quick grin in their direction. They sat down and Tim instantly wrapped his foot around Kon’s ankle, gently rubbing against his jeans.

Kon smiled across the table and then leaned forward, their knees touching. Kon reached under the table, hand running up Tim’s thigh, relishing the feeling of the silky fabric against his fingers. “You look really pretty tonight,” he said, and if he was picking up a drawl, then he didn’t really care because it made Tim’s ears redden. Kon eyes shuttered for a second, imagining Tim carefully rolling silk stockings up his calves, pulling them over his knees and straightening them on his thighs.

“You look very handsome tonight, Kon,” Tim murmured, pink glossed lips twisting up in a smile, his voice a touch higher, huskier. “The blue shirt really brings out your eyes.” Tim’s hand slid across the table, fingers brushing across Kon’s knuckles before he picked up the menu. “The cannelloni is delicious.”

“I’ll have that then,” Kon breathed, eyes never leaving Tim’s face. Tim seemed to understand though. His eyes sparkled before he lowered them to gaze at the menu demurely, as if Kon couldn’t feel Tim’s stocking clad foot sliding up his calf.

The dinner passed quickly, though Kon could have sworn during dinner, time seemed to slow to a near standstill as Tim filthily ate his pasta. He would take a bite, lips pressing together, his eyes closing with bliss. “Here,” he said, carefully preparing a bite on his fork, “Have a taste?” Tim asked, pupils flared, a wicked smirk just out of reach. Tim also kept a steady foot on his calf, sliding up his thigh, all the while he innocently ate his dinner like he didn’t notice how hard Kon was getting under the table.

After he had finished his dinner, Tim daintily pressed a napkin against his mouth and murmured he would be back in a minute. For a moment Kon just stared straight, not seeing a thing. Then he shook his head, shaking off some of the fog of lust that had enveloped him. Kon grinned to himself, thinking how pretty Tim looked tonight, how sweet he had been and how the mouthful of food that he had given Kon had been the best Kon had all night.

Tim came back and his lip gloss looked fresh, a bright berry pink that heightened the high blush sweeping Tim’s cheeks. “Shall we go?” He murmured, hand out stretched. Kon rose easily and threaded his fingers through Tim’s.

“I’ll walk you home,” he offered, and Tim nodded, squeezing his hand with approval.

“I’d like that,” he said softly. They talked about the usual things; fighting crime and giant robots, what was happening at home – Tim kept everything brief, skirting over details that could have belonged to thousands of boys their age - the senselessness of some school assignments.

“All assignments,” Kon said, grinning lazily down at Tim. Tim had shaken his head, rolling his eyes.

“You never know when they’ll be useful,” Tim said. “Sometimes they relate to my other work in the most intriguing ways.”

“Eh,” Kon said, shrugging. “Maybe it’s different at your fancy Gotham school. But back in Smallview, I bet the corn could teach me something more interesting.”

“Hmm,” Tim hummed, looking up ahead. His pace slowed. “My house is up ahead,” he said.

“I know,” Kon said, sounding like a creeper. “Uh. I’ve flown past it before?”

“I’m sure you have,” and Tim could have been entirely innocent but here was the way he said it that made Kon flush hot. It was almost like he could sense that Kon had flown past one night – he had been flying back from Metropolis so he wasn’t entirely out of his way – and peered through Tim’s window. Tim had been sleeping, only wearing a pair of low slung sleep pants which had been pushed past his hip bone. Kon gaze had drifted up Tim’s chest, eyes hungrily taking everything in. Tim’s face had been hidden in the shadow and Kon had missed seeing Tim’s bright eyes.

He had flown back to Smallville, heat never leaving his cheeks and went straight to the barn where he unzipped his jeans, thrust a hand into his jeans, fingers grasping his cock and quickly, efficiently brought himself to edge and over. He had thought of the dip of Tim’s hip, the scars that just proved what Tim had survived and the strong bow of his shoulder. Afterward he had breathed heavily, the smell of his own come hanging thick in the air and he had only wanted Tim to be there.

“There’s no one home tonight,” Tim said, stopping outside his house. He turned a brazen stare on to Kon, “Would you like to stay over?”

“Yes,” the word fell out of Kon’s mouth without thought. Tim’s mouth quirked up in amusement and he unlocked the door, gesturing for Kon to enter first.

“My bedroom’s upstairs,” Tim said, a soft hand on his lower back, guiding him up the stairs. “I think the house tour can wait till later, don’t you?”

Kon could only nod. He could not care a flying fuck about seeing the rest of Tim’s house. Not when he had Tim to explore. Tim was a steady presence behind him, sweet breath against his neck, hand still on his back, warm and sending hot pulses of something down Kon’s spine. It was only a touch, but Kon had been imaging this for a long time and he had a thousand fantasies.

Tim’s room warm dark and Tim only bothers to turn on a small side light. He stood in front of Kon, only inches between their two bodies. Kon broke first, reaching out and clasping Tim by the waist, bringing closer so that their bodies meld together. They’re now hip to hip and Kon slid a hand under Tim’s skirt. The skin there was cool from being exposed to autumn chill. Kon cupped Tim’s butt, the delicate ruffles of his panties only causing him to groan.

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” He murmured, close to Tim’s ear. He licked at Tim’s ear and nibbled it. Tim shuddered against him and then laughed.

“I took it seriously,” Tim said. “And once I started looking I could help but make it perfect.” Tim stepped back and Kon pouted, regretting the lack of Tim in his arms. Tim smiled, somewhat devilishly, and twirled. And revealed something that Kon hadn’t seen, not out in Gotham.

“There’s a hole,” he gasped. And was suddenly glad that he was the only person seeing this, the only person that Tim would share this with.

“There is,” Tim said serenely, he turned and bent, “Why don’t you take a closer look?” He said and winked saucily over his shoulder. Kon staggered over and then sank to his knees. Tim’s resting his hands against his desk; he smiled at Kon when he saw him looking. Kon placed his hands on Tim’s hips and hiked up the fabric. The underwear are ruffled and right in the middle, over Tim’s ass, there’s a love heart hole. It left Tim deliciously exposed. Kon leaned forward licked up, before pressing wet open mouth kisses against the exposed skin.

“You were hiding that from me,” Kon whispered hotly against Tim’s skin. Tim shuddered. He ran a hand up Tim’s thigh, liking the look of Tim’s flesh being defined by the garters. His touch turned light, his fingers brushing past the edge of Tim’s panties.

The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing. Then Kon brought down his hand on Tim’s ass. Tim didn’t crack immediately, just breathed out slowly. “Again,” he murmured. “I want it again.”

The next smack was right over the ass and Tim shook, his knuckles turning white on the desk. “You’re turning bright pink for me,” Kon said thickly. Tim just rolled his hips, wanting more. Kon rested his fingers against the warming flesh of Tim’s ass; softly he ran his fingers up and down the flesh. Tim pressed back firmly, but Kon kept his touch light. “Kind of pretty,” Kon said, tracing the heart, then mouthed it wetly, running his tongue down Tim’s arse.

“I wanna,” Tim said, He took one hand of the desk and his hand went up his skirt, into his panties. Kon leaned around. Tim was biting his lip, hand wrapped around the base of his cock, the pink tip poking obscenely out of the black lace.

“Go ahead,” Kon said, giving Tim another slap for good measure. Tim keened, throwing his head back, his nails scratching futilely at his desk. Tim stroked himself, his grip sure and practiced. His face was so pretty, Kon thought, even though he could only see shadows and glimpses. Tim was biting his lip, pink gloss smeared across his lips now. There’s a high flush on his cheeks and his eyes are closed. Kon placed his hands on Tim’s hips and started tonguing furiously at Tim’s hole. His licks are deep, strong and Tim was exquisitely warm inside. He kept his tongue thrusting steady, pressing deep inside until Tim was shuddering around him, his breath coming out in short gasps.

“I’m, I’m,” Tim said, his voice breaking when he came.

Kon half stood, so he caught Tim when he sagged away from the desk, falling into Kon’s arms. Kon stepped back and then collapsed on Tim’s bed, bringing Tim down with him. It smelled most strongly of Tim here. Kon edged away, so that Tim’s body rested on the bed. He sat up and looked down at Tim with a half smile on his face. It took several moments but eventually Tim opened his eyes.

“What?” He asked. Tim’s skirt was hiked up to his waist and his panties are half pulled down. His belly and the lacy underwear are a mess, covered with Tim’s come.

“You look so hot right now,” Kon breathed. Tim blushed and tried to sit up but Kon waved him away and started to lick up Tim’s cock. Tim’s breath hitched. Kon looked up at him through lowered lashes. “This isn’t too much, is it?”

“Maybe,” Tim admitted. “But keep doing it.”

Kon took Tim into his mouth and sucked gently. Tim’s eyes were wide and his fingers were biting into his blankets. Leaving his cock, Kon edged Tim’s panties down and shook his head. “You left quite the mess,” he said, shaking his head in a scolding manner, “I’ll have to clean you right up.”

“Y-yeah,” Tim said, running his hand through Kon’s hair. Kon rolled his head into the touch. Then he licked down Tim’s cock, taking in the rapidly cooling come. Tim was shaking, nerves shattered from coming and the overstimulation of Kon’s touch. Kon nuzzled Tim’s cock, which was trying valiantly to remain hard.

“Maybe later we’ll do something later with you,” Kon said and breathed on Tim’s cock. Then he moved to Tim’s stomach, licking it clean. He eyed it critically, “I’ll guess that’ll do for now. Your panties might be ruined though.”

Tim laughed. “I can get new ones,” he said. “I don’t care that much.”

“They look good on you,” Kon said and pressed a kiss against Tim’s exposed hip. Tim smiled at him, warm and tender.

“Now how ‘bout you?” Tim said, pushing Kon back and then straddled him. He wriggled down on Kon’s cock, still encased by cruel denim. “How do you want to come tonight, Kon?” Tim said.

“I’d like to come in your mouth,” Kon said. “Your lips looked so pretty tonight.” Tim smiled, looking very pleased.

“Want to taste?” He whispered, leaning down. Kon nodded and they kissed.

“Cherry?” Kon said.

“Very innocent,” Tim said. Then they both cracked up. Kon was busy laughing, so he was surprised when Tim slid smoothly down his thighs and opened up his jeans. Tim breathed in deeply. “You have been waiting a while,” he said, tongue touching the centre of his bottom lip. Kon couldn’t take his eyes away from Tim’s mouth. He traced a finger down Kon’s cock. “And no underwear I see,” Tim said.

“Didn’t think I’d need them,” Kon said. “Hinder more than help.”

“Hmm,” Tim said. He settled himself, rubbing his ass against Kon and Kon bit his lip. He reached out and ran his fingers through Tim’s short hair. Tim smiled him once more and then descended, taking in half of Kon’s cock in one smooth glide.

Kon swallowed, watching the steady bob of Tim’s head. Tim made an obscene sound when he popped off Kon’s cock, his cherry tasting lips wet, Kon’s cock wet with pre-come.

“You like that?” Tim whispered.

“Yeah,” Kon breathed back and then Tim was back on his cock, sucking more intently this time, his pace fast. His hand reached out and cupped Kon’s balls, before he reached to wrap it around Kon’s cock. He squeezed and it sent a pulse of pleasure down Kon’s dick, only intensified by Tim swirling his tongue around his cock head. Tim pressed a big wet kiss against the tip, before sliding slowly up and down Kon’s cock. His hand was stroking up and down and when Tim’s lips met his fingers, Kon shuddered, fingers digging deep into Tim’s hair.

Then his pace quickens once more and Kon’s toes were curling and he was coming. Tim gasped when his lips left Kon’s cock, a trickle of come sliding down his chin. Kon breathed in heavily, watching Tim lick his lips. He bucked his hips, so that Tim slid his thighs and then pulled him down for a kiss, taking in the taste of himself on Tim’s lips, tongue. They broke the kiss, their breath intermingling. Kon rang finger down Tim’s cheek, wiping away the last of his come. Quick as, Tim rang his tongue up Kon’s finger, taking in the last the last taste of Kon.

Kon smiled and rested a hand on Tim’s hip.

“You liked this?” Tim said, gesturing to the skirt.

Kon took Tim in. His lip gloss smudged lips, the skirt that only made Tim’s ass more enticing, the memories of the lacy panties, the garters he had yet to fully explore. “Yeah,” he said, running a hand down from Tim’s waist to the curve of his ass. He squeezed. “Yeah, I liked it a lot.” He turned to Tim. “We should try that again some time.” Tim’s response was a bright smile.


End file.
